Moresome
by juliettenouvelledesade
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid have quite an adventurous life. Shameless smut.
1. 1

His fingers were leisurely massaging her warm core. Even though there were two layers of clothing between his calloused fingertips and her slowly throbbing quim, Hiccup could feel the heat radiating from her.

He licked her swollen lips; they still tasted like the strong liquor they have consumed not so long ago. Her mouth opened and his tongue slipped inside. He started kissing her in the same relaxed manner as his digits were moving under her skirt.

Their untamed desires quickly made them forget about the outside world…

Eret never expected to see what he saw when he came back. Sure, he was away for a good 15 minutes searching for the secret stash of alcohol in the dusty cupboards of his boat's kitchen, and he obviously suspected that the young chief and his girlfriend had an intimate relationship, but he never thought they would just…

He didn't say a word, but curiously looked at the two people sitting on the large wooden bench, tangled in each other's arms, engaged in a deep kiss... A moment later Eret spotted that one of Hiccup's hands was shamelessly working on her.

The ex-pirate gulped hard. It had been awhile since he had the chance to put his hands on a woman. And that woman – an inexpensive port whore - was nothing compared to the one in front of him.

He had to unveil his presence before - in all sense - it got any _harder_.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat and placed the bottle of rum on the sturdy table near him. The two lovebirds casually separated, not as if they were caught red-handed.

"Oh, sorry, we got a little carried away, I guess," said Hiccup. His hand wasn't moving anymore, but he didn't pull it away from where it was. It seemed a bit strange and sassy.

"No, no, it's alright I can leave you two alone, if you…"

Astrid's voice was strong and clear when she cut him off. "Don't."

"Yeah, we're fine, it was just you know… a heat of the moment thing," agreed Hiccup.

"O-kay," Eret shrugged and filled up their glasses. When he handed them out, Astrid scooted closer to Hiccup to make room for Eret on the bench. It felt uncomfortable; all three of them finished their drinks quietly.

A hard moment later, Astrid wiped her mouth, stood up, collected the empty glasses and took them to the table. She quietly went back and sat between them. Hiccup unceremoniously placed his palm on her stomach and started to draw gentle circles on it.

Astrid turned her head to Eret. "Do you mind if I ask you when was the last time you were with a woman?" He found the innocent look of her deep blue eyes embarrassing, if not intimidating.

"Dunno," he answered honestly, "weeks ago. Maybe months."

"Do you want to see my breasts?"

Eret's jaw dropped. Confusedly, he looked at Hiccup. His face was almost expressionless, save from a little smile in the corner of his mouth. Eret remained silent, they took it as a yes.

Hiccup helped her take off her tunic. Eret's gaze dropped to her flat stomach then shifted to her chest while she was untying the tiny knot on her breast bindings, then completely freed herself a moment later.

Eret forgot to breathe for a second. Her breasts were a bit larger than he expected, perfectly shaped like two little melons. Her dark pink nipples peaked either because of the cool air of the room, or her excitement, or most likely from both.

"They are perfect…" whispered Hiccup and started to fondle them with both hands. Astrid let out a tiny moan when he pinched one hard nub.

Eret's eyes widened. Hiccup noticed it and smiled again. "Just go ahead, touch them," he encouraged the former trapper, but Eret didn't dare to move, it was so weird. Weird, but unbelievably exciting.

Hiccup dropped her hands to her hips while she gently grabbed Eret's wrists and placed his hands on her lovely mounds. His palms were bigger than Hiccup's and a few degrees warmer. She enjoyed the new sensation.

"Taste them, if you want," she said calmly, it sounded more like a command than an offer. He ducked his face and closed his trembling lips around her left nipple. He shyly started to suck it, but became a bit braver when she moaned again. He lifted a hand and squeezed her other breast.

She turned her head to Hiccup. "I love it…" she said quietly.

"I know," he answered and leaned closer to gently kiss her. He continued the kiss while his hand snaked under her skirt again, up until his fingers found her core. Meanwhile, Eret still sucked and rubbed her nipples, he felt them swell in his mouth and under his fingers.

Hiccup broke their kiss and nuzzled her neck while he tugged the hem of her skirt.

"We should get rid of it."

Eret lifted his head and looked into Astrid's eyes once again. She seemed enthusiastic. She kicked off her boots then lifted her hips and pulled down her skirt and leggings in one move.

She was sitting bare naked between the two men, they both took a moment to enjoy the beautiful view.

"Come on, do whatever you feel like doing," encouraged him Hiccup cheerfully, "I'm sure you have some ideas…"

Eret stood up and kneeled in front of her, she parted her legs for him, while Hiccup started to massage one of her gorgeous breasts. Eret slowly leaned closer to the brown triangle between her legs. He took a deep breath; he hasn't felt the sweet smell of pussy for so long…

Astrid impatiently slid closer to him. "Taste me. Hiccup says I taste really good."

His head was between her legs in no time. She let out a small, repressed scream when his tongue first touched her slick folds. Hiccup giggled. He really enjoyed the situation. Another man eating his girlfriend out? It was the sexiest thing ever. He felt his cock was getting impossibly hard in his tight leather pants. He licked two of his fingers and started to rub Astrid's left nipple with the wet tips. Meanwhile, down under, Eret started to eat her like a hungry dog, with long strokes of his tongue, starting from her perineum, up until her clitoris then back again. His technique was very different from Hiccup's, how liked to tease her clit with the hardened tip of his tongue.

Hiccup kissed her again while unbuckling his belt. Her small hand quickly found its way inside his undergarments and lazily started to pump him.

She broke their kiss to be able to pant a little. Eret was really doing a great job, so she placed her free palm on his hair and stroked his scalp.

"You are really enjoying this," said Hiccup after placing a small kiss on her temple.

"You too," she said and squeezed his member, "I swear, your cock grew a few extra inches from the excitement."

"You want to try it out, babe?"

"Mmm, later. I… wow… Eret, this is fucking good." He was now licking only her clitoris with extra strong, extra fast little strokes then stopped and started to suck it really hard.

Hiccup noticed that his girlfriend was very close to a memorable orgasm, so he ducked his head, started to suck on her nipple and began to knead her other breast with a firm hand.

She was panting and letting out little screams while she squeezed his cock really hard.

Eret reached under her ass with both of his hands, to give her better support and pressed his tongue even harder to her sensitive nub, then very carefully grazed her raw skin with his teeth.

Soon she started to see stars behind her close eyelids. When she peaked, she let down all of her guards; she arched her back and cried out really loud. The waves of pleasure rippled through her body, making it twist and turn, but Eret hold her steady.

And then she quieted, she was done. Hiccup lifted his head from her breast and went for her trembling lips, peppering them with feather-light kisses. Her fingers were still around his hardness and she slowly started to pump him again.

Eret sheepishly emerged from between her thighs, wiping her juices off his face with the back of his hand. He felt out of this world.

He looked at the kissing couple and started to envy them, they seemed so comfortable with each other, even after including him in their most private matters.

They finished kissing and looked at him. Both of them looked genuinely happy.

"Thanks, Eret," said Hiccup, the ex-trapper mumbled something inaudible in exchange.

"Yeah, it was really awesome," added Astrid while she was casually stroking her naked body with her index finger, leaving a trail of goose bumps wherever she touched herself. "But…" she started and hesitated for a second before she continued. "I want to be a good sport, so I guess it's _your_ turn now, boys."

 **TBC**


	2. 2

She took two steps and she was in front of Hiccup, who was lazily kicking off his one boot. She leant down and grabbed his belt, unbuckling it in a blink of an eye. He raised his hip to help her pull off his pants and undergarments. Eret gazed at the crotch of his chief and he noted to himself that Hiccup had no reason to be insecure.

His shaft was nicely shaped, long and thick, and a few drops of pre-cum glistened on its tip. Astrid gulped when she noticed it and reached for his knees to open his legs as wide as it was possible. She then sat between his legs and leant down to lick his dick from top to bottom then back again before she ravenously started to swallow it.

Hiccup let out a deep sight and Eret shivered with envy. Meanwhile, Astrid stuck her gorgeous ass out, teasing the man standing behind her. Eret looked down and marveled at the tight ring of her rosy asshole. He bent his knees to get a better view and now he was able to catch a glimpse of the outer flaps of her pussy. They were soaking wet with her slick juices.

Hiccup grunted and panted, while he buried his hands in her golden hair helping her get into the right rhythm as she was diligently sucking his rigid dick. With half-lidded eyes, he glanced at Eret and smiled when he noticed the awestruck expression on his face.

"I know what you are thinking about," he said slowly, "but we have strict rules, no one but me can stick a dick into her pussy, and I only have vaginal intercourse with her - other than these, anything is fair game."

Eret gulped hard when he thought about putting his dick into her tight vagina; he had already known how sweet it tasted.

Hiccup giggled a little. "But don't worry, friend, there are all sorts of other things that she can do to you."

Astrid let his cock out of his mouth and started to pump it. The mushroom head was purple with desire.

"Eret, feel free to release your dragon, I'm really curious," she said while turning her head. She looked at him with sultry eyes.

Eret did as he was told, he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants. Astrid smiled, she was still pumping Hiccup, but definitely liked what the man behind showed her. Their new friend's cock was almost as long as Hiccup's and it was probably a tiny bit thicker. The color of it was a shade darker than Hiccup's and it was definitely at a nice full mast.

She let go off her boyfriend's cock, stood up and turned around. She stepped two steps backwards and Hiccup grabbed her waist, helping her sit down on his massive cock. She moved very slowly so Eret could watch how Hiccup's dick started to enter her, stretching her tight pussy.

She gasped when he was finally fully inside her. He casually started to move under her, but she wanted more so she gestured to Eret to step closer.

He did as he was instructed and soon her delicate fingers laced around his excited cock, while the chief was still slowly fucking her.

"Mmm… this is nice…," she mumbled when Hiccup's hands reached for her swollen breasts and started to knead her mounds while grazing her nipples with his index fingers.

Her grip tightened around Eret's cock and he let out a sigh of pleasure when she started to pump it.

"Step closer, Eret," said Hiccup, "you have a very nice dick and I think Astrid really wants to suck on it. You saw how happy she was when her mouth is filled with cock."

Eret again did as he was told and Astrid's soft mouth soon closed around the tip of his hardness. When she swallowed the whole thing and started to stroke it with her tongue, Eret feared that he wouldn't last very long.

"Guys… I don't want to complain, but I will be finished in a second…" he said with a weak voice. Astrid let out his dick with a plopping sound and started to slowly pump it again.

"It's okay, Eret," she said kindly, "I wanted to ask Hiccup to fuck me harder now and I wouldn't want to risk biting you."

She let go off his cock and pressed her back to Hiccup's chest while his hands dropped from her breasts to her hips. She started to move faster on his member, which was glistening with her nectar of pleasure.

"Eret, please, step colser and start to pleasure yourself," she asked him, "I want you to cum on my body while we're coming, too."

Eret stepped as close to her as it was possible, while he started to pleasure himself with long, steady strokes. Hiccup's left hand found its way to her clit and started to rub it as fast as he could while he kept on fucking her.

Eret was the first to cum. His huge load of sperm landed on the upper part of her body. She gasped with pleasure and started to massage her breasts covered with Eret's thick, white liquid. Seeing his jizz on all over her body was almost too much excitement for the ex-pirate.

While still rubbing and fucking her, Hiccup leaned closer to her face and started to nibble on her earlobe. "Cum for me, baby, do it," he mumbled and she started to gasp for air and let out a few sharp cries of pleasure.

Eret looked at her swollen flaps and throbbing clit, they looked delicious, full and juicy, while the waves of orgasm rippled through her body.

Finally, with a huge grunt, Hiccup finished into her. She was still riding him, but the pace was a lot slower now. Eventually she stopped, but she stayed on his lap, with his cock still inside her. Hiccup started to stroke the front of her body, not caring that it was covered with Eret's seeds.

"How about," started the chief, "we take a little rest now?"

Astrid and Eret both nodded.

"Good," said Hiccup while still caressing Astrid's body, "I suggest we eat and drink and rest for a while, and once we gathered our strengths, we could try to fulfill this girl's long-time dream..."

 **PS Thanks for the reviews and yes, I take requests.**


End file.
